


Hot as Hell, Cold as Ice

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are like fire and ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot as Hell, Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 2013 Monthly Challenge on Paint It Red and the backward challenge on fan flashworks.

Red John likes fire.

Flames never stand still; they flicker, they blaze, they consume things down to ashes.

He loves change and destruction alike, just like he loves watching the light go out in his victims' eyes.

 _Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright_ , he whispers softly between himself, and then he's gone.

 

Patrick Jane is frozen in time.

His smiles and jokes are just a way to disguise how cold and empty he feels inside.

He can't move on until he's taken his revenge, and maybe not even then.

 _Red John is mine_ , he says and walks away without a backward glance.


End file.
